Getting Off Route
by ChronicallyinFlaming
Summary: Written for mass kink meme. M1 Liara walks in on FemShep having a private moment and decide to stick around. Later on in M3, the others walk in on both of them having a private moment together. Shepard does not allow them to stick around.


**The Prompt: FemShep/Liara - Caught**

**(Anonymous)**

**Despite the recent commentary, there haven't been as many FemShep/Liara prompts/fills lately! So I wanted to get one in real quick before the fill-a-thon.**

**I would love to see a caught-in-the-act type fill for this pairing. Either someone they know catching them together, or one of them noticing the other getting herself off. Leaving it totally up to any potential A!A as to what happens ... whether the person reveals her/himself, whether it's really awkward, really hot, whether they make a show of it, finish themselves off regardless, etc. (No male characters actually getting directly "involved" though, please.)**

**If you want to go the Liara catching Shepard (or vice versa) getting off route, I have a slight preference for ME1 Liara, because I think it would be both adorable/hot to see how she reacts in the situation. Otherwise, I'm totally open. Thanks!**

**Re: FemShep/Liara - Caught**

**(Anonymous)**

**Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!**

**If OP doesn't mind me piggybacking, might I suggest a comedic two-parter?**

**First half of story - ME1 Liara catches Shep getting off. It's awkward, then it's hot.**

**Second half of story - several years later, ME3 Liara and Shep are in a relationship. Someone else catches them, much like the first time. It's awkward, then it's hot.**

**Juuust an idea.**

The fill:

* * *

When the best you could say about a situation is that at least there hadn't been more people—an entire crowd in public—to see you…it was a bad scene. There had only been one set of eyes to catch Jane Shepard, newly stated Spectre, Commander of the Normandy, masturbating vigorously in her room. One set of blue eyes that had seen her on her stomach, half-naked, ass up in the air, touching herself. Yes, thankfully only the doctor that Shepard respected and cared for and was currently harboring a small crush (that seemed to be returned) had seen her fingering herself.

What made it somehow even _worse _was that Liara had just stood there for a long moment. She had kept talking even as she closed the door and caught sight of the Commander in this state. "Shepard?"

She'd had to move her head away from the pillow, and feel around for the pants that had slipped past mid-thigh. "Yeshph?"

"I brought those files you were searching for. Concerning the protheans…Am I interrupting something? Were you getting dressed—Or…?"

Was she—oh god, was she offering, was this the start of so many pornos, was she so lucky, was karma real—was this the adorable asari doctor going to go over to her bed and ask if she needed another hand? Would a mouth soon follow? Was her underwear going to be pulled further down, would Liara stare at her with the same patience she did everything else, analyzing every inch of her undressed crew member? A cool blue finger would slide into her, bring relief and only more tension, and then Liara would do whatever perfect asari sex magic that brought so many to Sha'ira.

"Oh. Oh, _goddess, Shepard_. I didn't realize what you were doing! I'm so sorry!"

"Wait. Don't leave." Her leap forward, reaching for her pants, ended with her falling headfirst into the _wall _of her room. She slid downward, sure that her nose was bleeding as tears filled her eyes. And her pants had fallen to her ankles. Oh, yeah, this was just exactly how she wanted to reveal her feelings to Liara. "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I interrupted something private and—are you alright?"

Jane clutched her nose, only seeing a blur of blue and white and green. At least she could not make out the doctor's expression. That was the only mercy in her life. A life where Liara had seen her masturbating—crap. A life where Liara possibly lost any respect for the sad, horny Commander that kept coming into her room to ask her opinion on their mission and about asari culture. A life where she'd never properly touch or hold Liara, excepting any weird emergency Heimlich maneuver or should she need to push the archeologist out of the way of gunfire. Fuck her life. It was ridiculous, even pushing aside the evil space robots trying to destroy everything. "I've been better."

She was still just standing there. Not making any quick moves. There, goddamnit, should have been a time limit on this type of situation. Either you left or hopped into bed with the person. Two minutes you had to decide. Not just let that person sit there on the bed, still in their wrinkled shirt and underwear, wondering what the hell you were thinking.

She'd been so close. Thinking in broad figures that eventually turned blue and had such great breasts and a small smile and perfect round blue eyes that made something that she hadn't even known existed turn mushy and dumb inside.

"You're in pain."

Her nose definitely felt swollen. That'll be fun to explain to the others. "Well. Yes."

"…Shepard?"

"Yes?"

"You can continue. Should you wish. If that would not be crossing some line. I don't want to be too forward. Or make you uncomfortable." Even her words seemed to be cringe and stare down at their shoes.

"Liara?"

"Yes?"

"Please put down the omni-tool."

"Yes. Right."

"…should I just jump in? Any position you'd prefer?"

"The one you were in when I interrupted. Please."

Shepard rolled over, shoving her underwear back down. Was she just going to stand there? Any initial disinterest in getting off was long gone. Now she was just uneasy and nervous. But as with so much, once you headed down a path, you had to finish it. Yep, this was just another mission, perhaps a training exercise, a way of bringing the group members together—no, nope, not that. Showing trust towards one of the crew, maybe.

Before, she'd been taking her time, getting running her fingers outside her entrance, sliding the tips inside, spreading her lips. Seeing only blue lips curled into a smile, oh, Commander, are you enjoying this? Now she rubbed her clit, feeling for the right angle, the right pressure, was Liara still watching or was she looking at some files?

She could smell her sweat, and her arms were starting to hurt from being in this position. Why did Liara like seeing her like this? Did she have a thing for Shepard's butt? Had she perhaps spent hours fantasizing about what was beneath that armor? If Liara had spent even a quarter of the time Shepard herself had spent thinking about her, Jane would have been elated.

Was this doing anything for the asari? It was hard to see her at this angle, and she was more than a little afraid of seeing the expression that might be on that pretty face. Disgust? What-the-hell-is-that-thing- there type of disgust? Had Liara seen many a naked human lady? According to Ashley, probably not too many. But who was to know? She might have women every day sharing her bed, wanting to hear more about protheans, getting her to dress like some hot librarian. Complete with glasses and skirts and unbuttoned blouses. Those lucky bitches.

"Shepard, would it be alright to ask you to further spread your legs?"

"You can always ask that of me, Liara."

"Thank you?"

Her pants were now officially around her ankles, and Shepard didn't dare take them off completely. It looked stupid, but she needed the comfort of that fabric bunched up beside her socks. Perhaps it might even fit the fantasy of this better—the reality, really. Liara had walked in on the human spectre masturbating so desperately that she hadn't even fully removed her clothes. "Better?"

"Yes. Can you take off your shirt?"

"I can." Now came the further discomfort of wondering if her chest was lacking, in comparison to all those asaris that Liara had probably seduced. Being pretty much completely naked on this bed and sure that her scars were a turn-off. At least Liara seemed to be watching her.

"Are you." It had to be her imagination that made the archeologist's voice go all croaky. "Going to touch them as well?"

"I can. If you want."

"I do." Liara cleared her throat loudly in this smallish room. "I would like to see that."

It felt like she was doing a breast cancer check, only from a really difficult angle. There was blood rushing to her head, and she was sure her face was going to start matching the color of her hair soon. And if Liara was uninterested in watching this, then Shepard felt particularly ashamed at how wet she was becoming. All over her hand, just begging for a warm mouth to lick her fingers clean. Now-moist fingertips playing with her nipples, hoping she looked like something out of a good issue of Formax rather than one that was bought simply as a dare.

There was that wonderful heat pooling in her stomach, she was so close to orgasming with another person in the room after so long, and then Shepard didn't even care about how dumb she must look nearly face down into a pillow, hand squeezing a breast that maybe was too small. She didn't care about her bony knees and ass or the scars on her back. Or that her hair was surely a tumbled mess. She was going to finish right here, in this terrible position that made her shoulders ache and her nose hurt even more so. Liara was here, watching here…and was that her fingers, tracing over her rib cage, going from freckle to freckle.

"Liara."

It probably was not her mind making Liara's voice quake. "_Shepard_."

Sadly, weirdly, this was probably the best sex she could remember having.

"You know I swear, I'm not an exhibitionist."

* * *

After that horribly awkward moment of being walked in on by Shepard, perhaps this was some sort of cosmic justice? But no, no, Ashley was walking with James past the door, and together in synchronism, they backed up to stand there, watching. All they needed was Wrex with Even and Mordin coming out the lab…

Of course, they'd all known that Shepard and Liara were together. Dating, or as much as someone on this ship with such limited shore leave _could_ date. Seeing each other with romantic intentions, or whatever. But it was another thing to see them beyond even kissing. Tali really could have gone without seeing them basically naked, with Shepard having her head pressed into Liara's crotch, half-hiding awkwardly behind some crates full of who-knew in the asari's bedroom.

Although, it was interesting to see how similarly their races were built.

"Shhh. Maybe they won't hear. Just keep going." Like those crates could really hide any noise. Especially when Shepard reached for what was probably Liara's breasts, only to lose her balance and fall over. Not even that time Javik had gone into the female's restroom, opening it up as Shepard was using it since her own private bathroom was on the fritz had any of them seen so much of their Commander. Aside from Liara, anyway. She was skinnier without the armor.

So for one uncomfortable minute, she and Garrus just stood there as Jane picked herself up without _noticing them_, listening to the sounds of that. Much wetter than when she and the turian were together in a room with a secure lock.

"What are they—oh. Oh no. Stop."

"I'm so close. Keep going."

"No! Stop!"

Tali was already wearing a mask that hid her facial expression, but she still had to raise her hand to her mouth. She wasn't sure whether or not to smile; this was a strange reminder of being in the flotilla, where there was never enough room or locks on the doors. Just one giant family that kept walking in on embarrassing moments. Had Shepard and Liara been wearing more clothes, she might have hugged them, and laughed rather than just give them a smile neither could see.

Jane cleared her throat, trying for professionalism. "Is something being blown up and/or being destroyed by Reapers?"

Garrus' mandibles were twitching sporadically. "No. Well, yes."

"But not nearby. We just…you know, it's not important." The quarian gave an uneasy laugh.

Liara had on a pair of human glasses, ones that she had never worn before, and Tali didn't even want to know what that was about. Shepard was sitting up, looking particularly pale compared to her girlfriend's blue skin. Though her face was very red. "Um. Could one of you please close the doors?"

Ashley was making some indescribable noise, turning away, while Vega was looking curiously over her shoulder to see what was going on. "Really could have gone without seeing this, skipper."

"Close the door. Now."

"Shepard?" Wrex' laugh was an expansive warm thing that filled the halls. "Couldn't wait, huh? No wonder why Liara gets such a big room."

"Everyone. Leave. God. Close the door, Garrus."

"Don't blame me! I'm trying!" His hands scratched at the walls, looking for a way to close the doors. Glyph was greeting them all, one by one, and Tali just about broke a rib holding in her laughter. Her own person-she-saw-with-romantic-intensions would have to carry her out as Shepard really did break one of her ribs for laughing at this.

"All I wanted was to be alone with Liara. Before one or both of us is eaten by a Husk or crushed by a Reaper. Is that so much to ask?"

"Apparently so, Shepard. Here's your shirt. And breastplate."

"Why were you—nope, I don't want to know." The turian finally grabbed Tali's wrist to pull her away.

"How come I never get to be properly alone with you?"

"I have no idea. But while we're here already, we might as well continue…"


End file.
